Stangers Place
by Vryzas
Summary: Sento Kiryuu, Banjou Ryuuga dan Kazumi Sawatari terdampar di Brain Burst. Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui, malah bertemu dengan penduduk penuh avatar. Tempat arena pertarungan bagi Haruyuki dkk.


_Kejadiannya Pasca Episode 31 berakhir_

 _Point-point Intisari:_

 _·_ _Banjou Ryuuga mendapatkan Form baru. Croz-Z Magma_

 _·_ _Pasca berakhirnya film Accel World Infinite Burst_

 _Story By: Craeston a.k.a Vryzas_

 _Disclaimer: Ishimori Production, Kawahara Reki_

 _Warning: OOC, AU, typo, EYD yang belum sempurna_

Tiba-tiba, ketiga orang mengalami pingsan dan tidak menyadari kalau ini bukanlah dunia mereka. Banyak bangunan runtuh telah hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada yang menempati, jalan rusak hingga tanah tidak merata. Ditambah lagi, langit malah gelap dan tidak bersinar.

Banjou Ryuuga dan Kazumi Sawatari, tergeletak di tanah. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Banjou mengucek kedua matanya.

" _Aree_? Ini di mana?" tanya Banjou.

Dia menengok sekitar dan mendongak ke atas. Tidak ada _Skywall_ di sana. Bahkan, tidak ada penghuni yang ditinggali.

"Sento! Sento! Di mana kau—"

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terbentur sama Kazumi Sawatari. Pria berjaket coklat tebal, rambut coklat dan seorang Kamen Rider Grease.

"Kazumin. Sedang apa kau?"

"Sedang apa gundulmu!" katanya menendang bokong Ryuuga. "Aku sendiri juga gak tahu."

"Huh! Terus lu kenapa nendang-nendang bokong gua, huh!"

"Mau ngajak ribut nih orang!"

"Apa kau bilang! Lu sendiri yang ngajak ribut!"

Keduanya saling mencengkram kerah baju mereka. Hingga kemudian, ada seorang _avatar_ berteriak. Dan menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Banjou dan Kazumi terbelalak melihat _avatar_ tidak jelas itu.

 _Avatar_ berbentuk manusia, dengan faceplate warna hijau yang bisa dibuka untuk mengonsumsi makanan. Tubuhnya sendiri berwarna perak, dengan armor warna sama. Termasuk bagian siku, kaki dan pinggang. Pundaknya membentuk separuh lingkaran sehingga terlindungi dari cedera atau musuh berbadan kekar. Ditambah lagi, _avatar_ tersebut memiliki sayap yang bisa terbang, melebihi kecepatan _supersonic_.

"Kalian berdua kumohon hentikan pertengkaran ini,"

"Hah! Siapa lu?" Tanya Banjou.

"Etto~ Namaku Silver Crow. Sa-salam kenal," ujarnya malu.

"Tapi ini dimana kita?" Tanya Kazumi. "Terus di mana _Mii-tan_? Nasctia di mana, huh!"

"Oi! Daritadi lu mikirin Mii-tan, Mii-tan mulu! Misora namanya! Dan juga, kita sekarang gak tahu kemana Sento! Apa lu gak sadar?"

" _Mii-tan_ , aku kesepian tanpamu. Kumohon, tunjukkan wajahmu yang penuh imut dan pelukanmu yang hangat,"

Banjou geregetan melihat tingkah laku Kazumi yang tidak jelas. Namun, Silver Crow bingung. Dua orang ini bisa masuk ke dalam _Burst Link_ , tanpa Neuro Linker. Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi, dia memutuskan membawa mereka berdua ke Black Lotus alias Kuroyukihime.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini? Padahal tidak punya Neuro Linker?"

"Nero Link? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Banjou.

"Neuro Linker," Tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah belakang.

Tidak salah lagi. Suara itu begitu riang, egois, sok keren dan membuat kesal Banjou. Tapi disisi lain, dia adalah kawan yang bisa dipercaya dan selalu menegakkan keadilan. Namanya Sento Kiryuu. Dia mengenakan setelan jas coklat, sepatu kiri merah dan sepatu kanan hitam, mengenakan kaos hitam bergaris putih serta _Build Driver_ di pinggangnya.

"Sento! Lu darimana aja!" katanya.

"Maaf, aku barusan menyelidiki tempat ini. Jujur kita terhisap menuju _Alternative Earth_ ,"

" _Alternative Earth_? Jadi maksudmu ini bukan dunia kita?" kata Kazumin.

Sento mengangguknya. Silver Crow hanya termangu mendengar jawabannya. Bukan hanya itu, auranya terlihat. Dan menunjukkan organic dan inorganic. Kelinci dan tank menyatu menjadi satu. Selain itu, samping kanan yang bernama Banjou, malah menunjukkan aura kemarahan atau semangat plus naga bersinar. Kazumi sendiri adalah robot. Meski begitu, dia sedikit kebingunan. Dikarenakan sosoknya terlalu memuja seseorang sekaligus passion yang membara.

"Ini adalah _Brain Burst_ ,"

" _Brain_ … apa?"

" _Brain Burst_. Ayolah, apa perlu kuberi pisang supaya pintar?"

"Diamlah!"

"Benar begitu kan, Silver Crow? Bukan, Arata Haruyuki?"

Tentu saja dia shock. Namanya pun tersebar. Kini, Silver Crow menengok kanan kiri, apakah Burst Linker tahu namanya. Untungnya, tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena, _Build Driver_ milikku mendeteksi keberadaan dunia ini. Begitu juga _Sclash Driver_. Hanya saja, untuk menampung semua data, membutuhkan Hazard 4+. Walau Banjou sendiri bodoh cara penggunaan detector cable,"

"Apa kata lu pade! Sekali lagi lu bilang—"

"Dengan kata lain, aku bisa saja melawanmu, Silver Crow. Kapanpun kau mau. Sayangnya, kita bertiga harus kembali ke duniamu dulu,"

"Tunggu, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Silver Crow.

Belum lagi Black Lotus mau menerima mereka bertiga. Jika Legion lain tahu ada orang asing ke dalam, maka mereka menjadikan Sento Kiryuu sebagai sandera. Dan Nega Nebulus jadi terancam.

"Karena kau tahu seluk beluk dunia ini. Toh kembali ke dunia asal kami butuh waktu juga. Benar kan Banjou?"

"Ho-oh. Karena itulah, aku meminta bantuanmu, Silver Crow-san,"

Belum mendapat jawaban, mereka bertiga diserang oleh seorang _avatar_. Bisa dibilang sama seperti Silver Crow.

Tampilannya lebih elegan dan sedikit tajam pada senjatanya. Lebih tepatnya, robot. Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, alih-alih terbang. Warnanya hitam dan ungu. Kedua lengan adalah pedang tajam dan faceplatenya berbentuk segitiga ungu.

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga tahu rahasia kami. Sekarang, siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

" _Se-senpai_?"

Kazumi berdeham dan merogoh robot sclashjelly. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi serius dan mulai berpose.

"Kau pasti Black Lotus ya?"

"Hoo … kau tahu namaku juga. Menarik," kata Black Lotus dan menyerang Kazumi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia memasukkan _Robot Sclashjelly_ dengan cepat sambil berlari. Kazumi menarik tuasnya dan berkata.

" _Henshin_!"

Tiba-tiba, ada gelas berada di dalam tubuh Kazumi. Warnanya hitam dan kuning.

" _Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! (epic orchestral music) Robot In Grease! Buraa!_ "

Kazumi berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Grease.

Silver Crow menerima data terbaru. Dia membuka dan betapa terkejutnya isinya sebagai berikut:

 _ **Rider Statistics**_

§ _**Rider Height**_ _: 203.0 cm_

§ _**Rider Weight**_ _: 118.3 kg_

 _ **Ability Perimeters**_ _:_

§ _**Punching Power**_ _: 31.3 tons_

§ _**Kicking Power**_ _: 34.3 tons_

§ _**Maximum Jump Height**_ _: 54.0 m_

§ _**Maximum Running Speed**_ _: 100 m. per 2.5 sec._

"Senpai, berhati-hatilah. Dia sangat kuat,"

"Aku mengerti, Silver Crow,"

"Naa~ apa Kazumin perlu dibantu juga?"

Namun mata Sento mengawasi Black Lotus dengan seksama. Dia penasaran dengan isi bagian Black Lotus itu sendiri.

~o0o~

 **Di bangunan tua, tepatnya daerah Shinjuku …**

Semua member Leonids telah dihabisi oleh seorang Rider. Mereka tidak berdaya dan tergeletak di tanah. Sedangkan Blue Knight berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Ka-kau monster!"

"Tenang saja kok. Aku tidak tertarik point yang kalian semua punya," katanya pergi meninggalkan Blue Knight. "Aku mencari seseorang yang lebih kuat dariku."

Namun, Blue Knight tidak menyerah. _Avatar_ tersebut menggunakan _ability_ _Unlimited Driving Force_ untuk meredam Rider itu. Namun, ditangkis dengan mudah. Bahkan dia menekan tuas sclash driver dan bersiap menyerang.

" _Crack Up Finish_!"

Dia menggunakan ability _Cruncher Edges_ pada kedua kakinya, terus menggunakan _Cruncher Fang_ untuk menghancurkan musuh berkali-kali sebelum musuh terlempar.

Blue Knight yang berusaha melindungi diri dengan pedang miliknya, tidak bisa bertahan lama. Bahkan sampai dirinya terpental. Dia mendongak ke atas sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Kau kuat. Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Orang tersebut membuka _crocodile crack bottle_ dan kembali menjadi normal. Dia tidak menatap Blue Knight sama sekali. Pakaian yang dia kenakan mirip seragam militer JSDF, yaitu warna hijau. Di sisi lain, para member tidak mampu mendeteksi identitas dirinya, dikarenakan penglihatannya terkena _damage_ olehnya.

"Namaku tidak penting," ujarnya dingin. "Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku ... Kamen Rider Rogue. Itu sudah cukup,"

To be Continued

 **P.S: Update Crossover Kamen Rider x Accel World dua minggu sekali, Karena fokus pada Dark Souls Arc.**


End file.
